


Let's Play!

by liamdonebar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Funhaus - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdonebar/pseuds/liamdonebar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gavin always seem to team up in every let's play. </p>
<p>People commented on it, but now the comments won't stop since Gavin let something slip about you both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on GTA V - Splat video with funhaus :)

"Are you teaming up again? That's unfair!"

It might have been a quater through the Let's Play when Gavin and you decided to team up again. It happened in all Let's Plays and you never complained since you always seemed to win with him. 

The rest of the boys didn't take notice to the fact that your chairs in the office were closer together, you both hadn't talked for five minutes, and you almost kissed him twice. They were too engrossed in splat to see you and Gavin building a plan to win and holding hands. That was until James and his amazing senses caught you both.

"Don't act surprised, they do this all the time and we notice, but don't say anything." Geoff stated, face careless as he flew his person away from Adam's helicopter.

Gavin returns back to his mic, smiling as you seem to take your time to speak up. "You bums obviously don't notice a lot cause we've done more than plan." 

If you could have died, you would have. You wished Gavin wasn't as stupid as he was, but he just had to basically say something has happened between you two. Fans had already had their suspicions now the guys were jumping with questions.

They all seemed to say, 'woah' and stop the game at the same time to turn and meet you blushing and Gavin smirking at the small TV screen. 

"Gavin, shut the fuck up." You managed to sqeak.

Bruce was the first to say an actual word. "You guys are screwing each other?" 

As if it couldn't have gotten worse, Gavin proudly stated yes while you practically begged no. This only resulted in you both looking at each other with different looks. 

Gavin's face looked proud. He was proud to call you his and wanted to shout it out to the world that you were together. You, however, didn't want all the attention and wanted to keep it quiet for a while.

Turning back to the game, you sighed and gave up to the fight that created the silence in the room. "Yes, Gavin and I are together."

The whole office erupted in many squables which would definitely hurt whoever's ears that would watch the current Let's Play. Many voices said 'I told you so's and 'You owe me!' Gavin just sat grinning ear to ear next to you.

It seemed to take a while for the men to turn back to the game and continue screaming about how Michael hit them with the jets. Gavin turned back into the screamy and not so proud Gavin and you became the angrier verison of Michael as you were hit with more jets in GTA.

"So you are screwing each other?"


End file.
